LevRen
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Levi and Eren
1. Chapter 1

Because you all knew that this was going to happen...

I own nothing

* * *

Cleanness...

Oh how he loved to clean.

Clean, clean, clean, clean. Purging the world of stains until nothing remanded but reflective surfaces of his own face looking back at him.

Corporal Levi was so preoccupied by what he was doing that he didn't notice Eren come into the room looking rather awkward until he coughed a little.

"What are you doing in here brat?" he asked lowering his mask not pleased with being interrupted at this moment.

Eren looked at him looking somewhat discomforted before answering him.

"Have you seen the summary this time, corporal?" he asked.

Levi raised an eye-brow but looked up anyway his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh god another one?" he asked horror filling his eyes while all Eren could do but stare an odd flush coming over his cheeks.

"This is the several hundredth time! What makes those idiots think we have a thing for each-other!?" Levi shouted throwing his sponge down angrily leaving a great soppy mess where had once been perfect glittering sparkles. "Besides onna just wants more people to notice her! I mean really all I ever did to you was... Eren?" he asked watching as Eren tremor slightly.

!

"Eren we have at least five seconds until the fans take over out minds! Say something productive at least!" he shouted but it was too late. The brat already looked like a love sick puppy as he stared at him.

"Corporal!" he shouted now suddenly holding a piece of bread in one hand. "You look so famished! have some bread!"

"Eren get that piece of fat out of my face! The 3d maneuver gear can only be worn by people with a size zero!" he shouted plunging his fist into his face.

"Oh corporeal!" Eren shouted from the ground as Armin looks on.

"Yeah... I'm just gonna leave now..." he muttered edging towards the door.


	2. Bath scene one

I honestly didn't know if I was gonna continue this or not but then I changed my mind

I own nothing!

* * *

Eren sighed feeling a headache coming on. It had been a long day in the battle field and having to take a shower with a whole group of people crowding around you did not help at all. So he did what all new recruits did and snuck off towards the more private baths.

The baths he was thinking of were located outside and filed with stemming hot water set in deep pools and smooth rocks ran along the outside and oh so refreshing to his acing limbs as he climbed into it and sat back along the edge and let the heat rush over him sighing contently in these rare moments of peace.

A sudden noise above him caught his attention and he looked up his eyes nearly dropping out of their sockets.

There was Levi in all states of undress sitting on the rock above him. Strong looking legs crossed against gorgeously white thighs. A skimpy white towel wrapped around his waist barley covering him. Thin arms crossed against a gorgeously fit thin stomach sporting a six pack. Black hair wet and dripping... steam all around him...

Eren just stared as Levi looked down at him in his usual manner uncrossed his leg slowely pulling the towel away and...

* * *

Has this been done before? You know what I really don't care either way really!

That type of bath doesn't really fit into the vaguely german universe I know

must try somehow keep them in character!


	3. Bath scene two

Lance corporal Levi stood on the rock bare to the bone looking down at Eren licking his lips slightly.

"Corpral...?" Eren said feeling very uneasy under his thirsty stare.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander lower and lower until there was a splashing sound and he blinked and he has right in front of him face to face chest to chest... lower places.

"Umm... sir I don't think we should be..." Eren backed up against the rock as Levi put an arm around his neck and suddenly he was staring into his dark black eyes.

He couldn't help but feel... tight despite the situation.

"I... what are you doing sir?" he managed to say Levi leaned forward.

"What the hell do you think I'm dong brat?" he asked and slammed his lips onto his.

Eren gasped and he felt something wet creep inside his mouth.

Was this really happening? was the corporal kissing him and was he really kissing back...

He didn't care and soon the kiss became more passionate and warm.

"Eren..." Levi groaned licking his throat with his tongue.

At that moment Alex walked by half asleep and the steam wasn't happening in the slightest.

She paused at the sound of splashing and looked the other way. What she saw made her blush bright red and made her otaku heart role over and drop dead in sheer ecstasy.

"Heh... suck it fangirls." she said slyly taking out her camera.

"This is soooo going on tumblr when I get back home..." she said taking a quick snap shots and quickly left before things became more... intimate.

* * *

For those of you who are wondering Alex is a character that appears in my story Daylight Disdain.


	4. The conclusion

Levi or Rival groaned in pain a hand rushing to his pounding head trying hard not to open his eyes to the harsh light that he was sure would have made it worse.

"I'm gonna kill Alex for giving me that saki... last time I made a bet with her... even if she _did_ offered me a choice," and he reached his hand out for the pills that bitch had told him would help if he had woken up with a headache before pausing.

"What's this..."

He had opened his eyes to a scene of a disaster. He could see towels and sheets all in disarray on the floor and some broken furniture as well.

"W-what the hell did I do last night..." he said holding the covers to his chin his face changing for the first time in what felt like forever. It now looked very worried.

"More importantly..." he said looking at the bulge under the white grey messy sheet beside him.

"Who?"

And as he pulled back the covers his face went back to its usual form as he stared down at the figure of Eren Jaeger/Yeager sleeping on his side.

He frowned and was just about to push him out of his now throughly destroyed room when he paused and got a look at his face.

So handsome... so beaten. it was a face that knew the true hardship of life and had bore it gladly. So peaceful, so... everything...

"F #k it..."

He sighed turning to curl up to Eren's warm body and placed his head against his.

"Corporal?"

And he was staring into the lime green eyes of Eren looking at him with eyes filled with sleep.

"Just shut up and sleep..." he muttered.

* * *

Yeah... how old is Levi by the way?

I'm not going to end this here I will add more.

Crap... this will take a while


	5. The puppy part 1

Hey... can someone please read my Daylight Disdain fic and tell me what they think of it?

* * *

He had never owned a dog. Never once in his life his parents had strictly forbid it. It was not as if they didn't like animals but his father was a doctor and he had told him once that animals had bad diseases on them which, where his mother was concerned, ended the conversation right there. But... looking at the small all black puppy with the slightly slanted dark black eyes sitting down there in the gutter looking very lonely couldn't help but feel that his father had been very wrong.

He had tried to ignore it but all day its eyes kept popping up whenever the situation required him to use his brain. Eyes like he felt he had known. It was still there hours later when he was walking home from school not looking like it had been hurt or anything but still his heart aced for it and he bent down a few feet from it.

"Hey little guy..." Eren said holding his hand out to it. The puppy glanced at him dully form the gutter.

"C'mon..." Eren said gentle picking it up. "You don't want Slender man to get you. Do you?"

The puppy looked... well it looked the same as it always did except its eyes looked worried about something.

_Not good!_

* * *

Slenderman is German... _shudder_ I still can't believe I couldn't sleep right for a week after hearing about it. And to think I didn't even flinch in grade school when someone told me about a ghost rising form the graves...

...

...

...

...There's a noise behind me and its dark...


	6. Monster?

Gods... the last chapter was awful! sorry about it!

Here's something better!

That boy... he was a monster. No doubt about it. He knew it from the way the brat had looked at him on the bed behind his cell that crazed insane look of a hungry animal starving for a meal or a man starving for the flesh of a woman.

A complete and utter monster hiding in human flesh...

And yet...

Something inside his heart aced terribly for that brat. He had heard that he had lived in Wall Maria and had without a shadow of a doubt been one of the first children unlucky enough to witness the titans devour humans for the first time in a century. He had seen the raining blood, the teeth, the twisted uncaring smiles... the countless corpses...

That had been five years ago... he must have ten at that time... Just a child...

He had no doubt that the experience of it had riddled his mind so much so by his dark vengeance that he is blind to anything but his drive of killing off the titans.

But _they_ probably didn't care...

Hell Those damned higher-ups clutching their vine would just probably throw him on a table and cut him up for whatever sick pleasure they could dream of.

He couldn't really stomach it.

And so in his own way he would protect the brat.

Give or take a few broken teeth and a foot to the face...


	7. Confusion

He hated himself really.

But the brat just could have just kept his mouth freaking shut in front of all those damned people in the whole court room!

Just like what Erwin had said he would.

Was he still in pain?

Wait... what the hell was he saying?!

He didn't care... about that brat. Not at all. He just needed to keep him save until the time called for it. And he would be able to throw him away like his old life. Scattered like dust in the wind.

No. He didn't care about Eren.

Not really.

He couldn't!

But these feelings...

Agh...

(...) (...) (...)

Eren sighed in frustration.

What were all these feelings welling up inside him? why was it that every time he looked at the corporal he felt his heart seemed to flutter and his breath become burning hot?

He just shook his head. There was no way it could work out.

"He would never... there was no damned possible way it could happen...

Right?

* * *

Lets take a moment to talk appreciate Levi's fabulous kick!

... It'll probably die in another week anyway..

Also... Levi x potato...

Not made by me and only someone else's idea

Think about that...


	8. Monster 2

Levi's point of view in chapter Ten of Daylight disdain

* * *

Levi watched eyes wide in shock at what he was seeing.

Eren was... the damned brat had transformed into a titan mere hours since he last had despite him being ordered not to unless he was ordered to do so.

What the hell was that brat even thinking?! he thought angrily.

Who knows what condition he was in just mere seconds ago

That idiot! How could he even protect him if he did stupid things like that!?

Not that he could with his injury... But still...

...Why did he still care so much?

Why... was his heart beating so fast... for Eren? Or seeing him bring down an enemy of humanity?

And now to make matters worse he's just been told that the two trattorias bastards are now in a type of petrified state.

Well this is just perfect...

* * *

When Eren came to all he needed was to look at the corporal's eyes to see that he was disappointed in him.

But... why? what had he even done?

"Corporal... I..."

"Not another word... Eren." Levi muttered placing a finger in front of his lips and glaring at him and leaning closer a strange glint in his eyes not unlike when he was in the courtroom.

"Like I said before... you need to be trained... like a dog..."

Eren blanched.

* * *

(Levi) "...This is all you could come up with? You kept them waiting all this time for this?

(Me) Shut up before I make you be the... Soumis une...

(Levi glares but looks away a slight hint of a coming blush on his cheeks)

(Levi) The way you speak french is terrible..."

(ME) "Like you know how to speak it anymore!"

(Eren) "Ima gonna kill titans!"

(Me...) "Yeah... relevant. I'm just gonna end this here... he might be suffering from blood loss."

Review~


	9. The puppy part 2

Sorry for the late update!

I own nothing except the story.

* * *

Eren looked left, right and then left again checking if the coast was clear or not. Thankfully neither his parents, or Jean the maid for that matter, were anywhere to be found and so he carefully entered his house hiding the dog from the cameras sight and snuck up the stairs to his rather spacious bedroom.

"Okay..." Eren sighed taking the dog out of his bag and placing him on some old newspaper he had brought up. The dog just stood stalk still looking for all the world like it would rather be somewhere else.

"You know you look a lot like that grumpy cat. You're just as tall as it... maybe a little smaller." Eren said holding his up to his eye level frowned and looked closely at the small dog tags wrapped around its neck.

"L... Levi... is that your name?" he asked looking down at its sharp black eyes.

_Strange... why does that feel so familiar._.. he thought picking it up and heading towards the downstairs bathroom that honestly looked more like an indoor pool that just happened to be in his parents room. "Here... I'm just going to bathe you..." Eren sighed petting its head a little.

The dogs eyes suddenly got very big.

"H-hey!" Eren shouted as the small dog suddenly started barking and kicking/softly scratching at his clothes.

"Calm down!" Eren shouted. This wasn't good sooner or later the neighbors would start talking and when they started talking his parents and everyone else form the next block over would soon hear. Thinking of nothing else to do in this situation Eren ran to his fathers supply cabinet.

"I know I saw them somewhere..." Eren said looking for the right bottle of sedatives.

"Ah!" he said grabbing the bottle and turning to the dog who was growling softly at him and backing away.

"Sorry about this..." Eren said unscrewing the bottle and taking out one small white colored pill.

How he had gotten the pill in the dogs mouth he would never know. And besides Eren now had much bigger things to worry about at this moment.

Because now he had to explain to his parents when they got back how a fully naked young boy had gotten into their house.


End file.
